


Incluso Danny cómete errores

by Yoidosmas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoidosmas/pseuds/Yoidosmas
Summary: Después de bastante tiempo sin postear nada aquí os dejo la traducción de un Mcdanno perteneciente a Xenia, Even Danny can make mistakes, que muy amablemente me ha permitido traducir.Grazie mille per avermi permesso di tradurre questo piccolo gioiello!!!Espero q os emocione un poquito y lo disfrutéis tanto como yo!! Y si es así dadle cariño al original  https://archiveofourown.org/works/335294/chapters/542035Muchas Gracias y a disfrutar!!! (^o^)





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Danny can make mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335294) by [Xenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**Capítulo 1** _

Esa mañana Danny se despertó en una casa que no era suya, en una cama que no era suya y con un cuerpo cálido presionado contra el suyo. Antes de ser plenamente consciente, Danny se acurrucó más cerca de ese cuerpo, cuando de súbito le volvieron los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Fue como si alguien le hubiera disparado. Abrió los ojos esperando equivocarse. Pero no estaba equivocado. Vio que estaba en la habitación de Steve, sintiendo su brazo descansando sobre el pecho y su respiración en el cuello.

Danny cerró los ojos, inseguro de cómo sentirse. 

La noche anterior, tras cerrar un caso muy difícil, fueron en casa de Steve a tomar un par de cervezas. No fueron a ningún club, porque Danny no se fiaba de que su compañero se olvidará la cartera a la hora de pagar. Así que Danny había preferido ir a casa de Steve, al menos de esta manera estaba seguro de que había pagado las cervezas que estaban bebiendo.

Se acomodaron en el patio trasero. Tras algunas cervezas Steve comenzó a hablar sobre su infancia, sobre cómo se sintió después de la muerte de su madre, cuando su padre lo envió a él y a Mary al continente.

Danny le escuchó en silencio, sorprendido.  
Nunca había visto a su compañero despojarse de esta manera de la máscara que solía llevar. A veces Steve le hablaba sobre su pasado, pero nunca antes le había hablado sobre su madre.

De repente se preguntó cómo sería su vida si no hubiese conocido a Steve.

Después del divorcio había estado viviendo como en trance. Hablaba, trabajaba, cenaba con sus padres, pero en realidad solo vivía cuando estaba con Grace. Cuando Rachel se la llevó a Hawai las cosas empeoraron, fue por eso que decidió mudarse incluso odiando el lugar. No podía estar lejos de su hija. Necesitaba verla y no sólo dos veces al año.

Pero entonces se encontró solo, lejos de su familia y sus amigos. No tenía a nadie con quien contar, enfrentándose solo a las discusiones con Rachel.

Su ex compañero, Meka, era una buen amigo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor.

Entonces llegó Steve, entrando en su vida sin permiso, como un huracán. Cambiándolo todo.

Había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, obligándole a trabajar para el 5-0, abriéndose camino a la fuerza en su vida.

Steve hizo que le dispararán el primer día, pero lo había cambiado todo. Estaba loco, jamás pedía refuerzos, metía a gente en  jaulas para tiburones y siempre llevaba algunas granadas encima. 

Era un completo imprudente y no respetaba la ley Miranda.

A veces Steve le volvía loco, pero Danny no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Este pensamiento le golpeó.  
Estaba totalmente enamorado de Steve.

En cualquier otro momento habría rechazado este pensamiento, pero estaba un poco bebido, así que se levantó y se acercó a Steve... y al momento siguiente le estaba besando.

Steve se quedó parado, pero no se apartó sino que profundizó el beso. Abrió la boca permitiendo que la lengua de Danny entrara. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento con las manos de Danny que se habían abierto camino dentro de la camisa de Steve.

Steve lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

\- Estás borracho.

\- No tan borracho.- Le contestó Danny, besándolo otra vez y Steve se dio por vencido.

A partir de ese momento todo lo que Danny podía recordar eran las manos y los labios de Steve por todo su cuerpo, la calidez del cuerpo de Steve contra el suyo. Luego se quedó dormido. Pero justo antes de caer rendido oyó a Steve diciéndole que lo amaba.

Danny abrió los ojos, apartando los recuerdos.

De pronto el calor del cuerpo de Steve ya no le era cómodo, se sentía como si estuviera prisionero. Se detuvo un momento, avergonzado. Estaba casado, bueno, estaba divorciado. Pero tenía una hija, por el amor de Dios. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo se sentiría si se enterase. Esto no había pasado.

Se puso de pie, con cuidado de no despertar a Steve y se vistió. No volvería a pensar en esto nunca más. Se marchó. 

  
Steve se despertó, solo.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de Danny desde hacía meses, pero también sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Danny había estado casado, tenía una hija, por eso Steve sabía era heterosexual y nunca se fijaría en ningún hombre. Sabía que nunca estarían juntos y para él estaba bien. Tan sólo quería que fueran amigos y compañeros. Se conformaba con ser parte de la vida de Danny, era suficiente para él. Pero entonces, anoche, Danno le besó. Steve sabía que estaba bebido, se lo había dicho, pero Danny había respondido que no. Así que Steve dejó que la esperanza ganara y le devolvió el beso.

No esperaba despertarse solo. La noche anterior se sintió feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido desde que su padre lo envió lejos.

No había pensado en las consecuencias, o mejor, si había pensado en ellas, pero Danny parecía estar tan seguro... que nunca esperó despertarse solo.

No podía dejarlo así. Se levantó, se vistió y se dirigió ese agujero que Danny llamaba "hogar".

Parado frente a su puerta, no sabía qué hacer. Al cabo de un rato llamó y cuando nadie contestó, Steve gritó:

\- ¡Maldita sea, Danny! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! -

\- ¡Vete! No quiero hablar contigo ahora. - Le respondió Danny.

\- No pienso irme a ninguna parte.   
¿De verdad quieres que tengamos esta conversación a través de una puerta cerrada?

Finalmente, Danny abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, mirándose el uno al otro.

\- Danny ...... -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme? ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me sentí esta mañana cuando me desperté a tu lado? ¡Estuve casado! ¡CASADO! Casado ¿lo entiendes? ¿Cómo voy decirle a mi hija que su padre ahora tiene una relación con un hombre? ¿Qué pensará ella? ¿Cómo puedo mirarla a los ojos sin avergonzarme de lo que hice? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Steve? ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de que estaba borracho? - Le gritó Danny, ignorando la mirada herida de Steve.

\- No ... No me aproveché de ... Dijiste que no estabas borracho ... .

\- Por supuesto. Porque sabes que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Te aprovechaste de mí.-

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar ...? Yo no ... ...- Steve no sabía qué decir. Tal vez Danny tenía razón. Tal vez estaba demasiado borracho. Tal vez no quería lo que pasó entre ellos. Tal vez acababa de arruinar la cosa más hermosa que le había sucedido desde que volvió a Hawai.

\- No sé qué decir. Llamaré al Gobernador, pediré que te trasladen de vuelta al departamento de policía. Sólo... ¿Crees que puedes esperar hasta que encuentre a alguien que te reemplace?-

Danny iba a hablar, pero Steve fue más rápido.

\- Sé que no querras trabajar conmigo, te pondré con Kono o Chin. Y ... sé que ya no importa ... pero lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo de verdad que no quise ... .- Se calló, luego se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento.

Cuando Steve se fue, Danny se dejó caer en el sofá, no podía entender cómo habían llegado a eso. No quería dejar el 5-0, no quería dejar de trabajar con Steve. Solo quería olvidar lo que había sucedido, fingir que nunca sucedió, ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le había gritado a Steve.

  
La noche anterior había querido cada momento. Le había mentido a Steve. Desde luego que estaba preocupado por Grace y Rachel, pero su ex esposa era una mujer inteligente, lo entendería y Grace era lista, probablemente ya sabía que se preocupaba por Steve más de lo que debía.

Pero Steve no sabía nada de esto, Danny no se lo había dicho. Ni tampoco le había dicho que anoche se encontraban en la misma página, que había deseado cada momento, cada beso.

Danny había lastimado a Steve porque estaba asustado. Asustado por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Steve. Porque eran demasiado grandes, demasiado profundos y tras lo de Rachel se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca se enamoraría tan profundamente de nadie.


	2. Capítulo 2

_ **Capitulo 2** _

 

 

_Resumen_   
_Kono se preocupa por sus amigos y Steve busca un reemplazo para Danny._   


 

 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Danny llegó a la oficina, Steve ya estaba en su escritorio leyendo algunos archivos.

No levantó la cabeza cuando Danny entró y Danny se fue a su oficina sin decir nada.

Chin y Kono se miraron, había algo extraño en ese comportamiento.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Steve ya estaba allí y Steve _nunca_ era el primero en llegar.

Por lo general aparecía con Danny, discutiendo sobre algo, a veces sobre la corbata de Danny o a veces acerca de la última imprudencia que Steve había hecho. A Chin y Kono les gustaba eso, era lo normal, les hacía Ohana.

Esa mañana el ambiente de frialdad en la oficina los hizo sentir incómodos.

La última vez que Chin había visto ese dolor dolor en el semblante de Steve fue en el funeral de Jack y la última vez que Kono vio ese cara de dolor en Danny fue cuando estaba haciendo frente a Rachel tras el partido de fútbol en el que Grace los acompañó y hubo un tiroteo.

A la hora del almuerzo Kono y Chin salieron de la oficina, esperando que Steve y Danny hablaran entre ellos. 

Cuando volvieron se encontraron con Steve quien les informó:

-Tenemos un caso. Un juez fue secuestrado. Chin, tú y Danny vais a la escena del crimen. Kono, tú y yo hablaremos con la familia.

Kono y Chin comenzaron a preocuparse. Steve y Danny no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana y ahora no trabajaban juntos. Algo serio debió suceder durante el fin de semana.

\- De acuerdo Jefe.- Respondió Kono.

Cuando estuvieron en el coche, Kono decidió averiguar qué estaba pasando. Seguramente Chin no lo habría hecho, para él la privacidad significaba mucho, mantener un secreto era un deber, de lo contrario le habría dicho en su día que él no había cogido el dinero del que lo acusaban, le habría dicho a quién estaba protegiendo.

\- ¿Jefe?-

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Está todo bien?- Steve frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

Kono se sintió incómoda, pero no se dio por vencida. Su familia estaba en problemas y ella quería arreglar la situación.

\- Lo que quiero decir es…. ¿Va todo bien con Danny?- Un silencio incómodo llenó el coche.

\- ¿Jefe?- Preguntó de nuevo cuando él no respondió.

Steve suspiró.

-Todo está bien, Kono.-

\- No te creo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- Steve suspiró otra vez pero no dijo nada más.

 

-¿Danny? - Preguntó Chin mientras él y Danny se dirigían a la escena del crimen.

\- ¿Qué? - Respondió Danny sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Habían conducido en silencio durante casi cinco minutos, Danny no había dicho una palabra y Chin comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Está todo bien? -

-Si.- Dijo Danny y Chin frunció el ceño.

\- Quiero decir ... ¿Va todo bien con Steve?- 

-Todo está bien. Ahora cuéntame sobre el juez.-

El caso fue fácil, estuvo cerrado antes de acabar la tarde. Nadie recibió disparos y nada explotó, pero la comunicación entre los miembros del equipo y en especial entre Danny y Steve, fue mínima.

Steve y Danny no habían hablado entre ellos. Ni si quiera una sola palabra. Chin y Kono se comportaron con cautela alrededor de ellos. Querían saber qué era lo que había arruinado su amistad. Kono creía saberlo. Se Había dado cuenta que había más que una simple amistad entre Steve y Danny. La actitud celosa de Danny contra Nick Taylor no era normal, al igual que la ira de Steve contra Rachel cuando ella amenazó a Danny con quitarle los derechos de visita de Grace. Después de llevar menos de un mes con el 5-0 Chin y Kono habían intentado adivinar quién sería el que haría el primer movimiento. Kono pensaba que dependía de Danny, porque tenía que lidiar con un matrimonio y una hija.

No se les ocurrió pensar que algo podría salir mal. Pero ahora Kono creía que algo había salido muy mal y que seguramente todo era culpa de Danny, porque cada vez que miraba a Danny había culpabilidad en sus ojos, mientras que en los ojos de Steve solo había dolor.

Cuando Chin y Kono estuvieron solos en la oficina, ella le dijo: - ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?-

-Probablemente nada, prima. Todo se arreglará.-

-Oh ... no sé ... ¿Los viste? Creo que deberíamos hacer algo.-

-Absolutamente no. Son sus asuntos.-

\- Pero ... Chin ... - Chin negó con la cabeza.

 

La situación no cambió en casi un mes.

El 5-0 tuvo que resolver muchos casos pero Steve y Danny siguieron trabajando por separado con Kono y Chin. Danny había pensado pedirle disculpas, decirle que le quería, que todavía lo deseaba, que lo amaba. Pero entonces pensaba en las consecuencias. Steve le amaba también, así que querría comenzar una relación y tendrían que decirle a Chin, Kono, Rachel, Grace, Mary Anne y a su propia familia que eran una pareja. Y Danny tenía miedo. Quería tanto a Steve que le dolía pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos profundizaran, porque estaba aterrado de perder a Steve. Decidió que no lo intentaría porque estaba aterrado de sufrir nuevamente.

Por su parte, Steve había estado pensado en esa noche, había rememorado lo que había sucedido tantas veces, pero no podía convencerse de que se había aprovechado de Danny. Quería hablar con él, pero no estaba seguro de sí mismo, después de todo quizás Danny tenía razón, tal vez no le quería a él, no quería un _nosotros_. Pero Steve lo amaba tanto. Todavía no había solicitado su traslado al Departamento de Policía, porque no podía soportar la idea de no verle todos los días. Así que por el momento ninguno de ellos hizo nada al respecto.

Pero entonces, una mañana, Danny llegó al cuartel general y encontró a Steve en su oficina.

-Te he encontrado un reemplazo. Cuando cerremos este caso hablaré con el Gobernador y podrás volver al Departamento de Policía.-

La situación se había vuelto muy difícil para Steve, no podía soportar ver a Danny todos los días sin hablarle, sin poder tocarle. Le echaba mucho de menos. Cuando Danny no dijo nada, Steve se dio la vuelta y salió de su oficina. Tres minutos después recibieron una llamada, el gobernador les pedía que ayudaran a la policía a atrapar a unos narcotraficantes.

Llegaron al almacén antes que la policía cuando los sospechosos huían. El 5-0 decidió ir a por ellos sin esperar refuerzos . De pronto el almacén se llenó de gritos, disparos y cuerpos. Todo parecía haberse tranquilizado, cuando uno de los traficantes apareció desde el lugar donde se escondía y disparó. Steve se volvió y vio a Danny en la línea de fuego, así que disparó al hombre mientras se lanzaba entre su compañero y la bala, sacando a Danny fuera de peligro. Steve sintió un dolor agudo en el costado al caer al suelo.

Danny se levantó girándose, buscando a Steve. Ese hombre acababa de salvarle la vida.

-¡Steve!- Gritó Danny corriendo a su lado, presionando la herida con sus manos, intentando detener la hemorragia de un Steve cada vez más pálido.

\- ¡Kono! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡Ya! - Le gritó a Kono, quien miraba a Steve con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Danno ...- Steve estaba tratando de decirle algo. -…. ¿Estás bien? ... Tú ... no estás ... herido ... - Danny lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- ¡Estás loco! ¡Estás sangrando! ¿Lo entiendes? Estás herido ¡Maldita sea, Steve! Estás herido ¿Eres consciente de eso? ¿O tu entrenamiento SEAL no te deja sentir el dolor? Estás herido. ¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparte por mí?- Danny le estaba gritando para ocultar su preocupación.

\- Tú ... eres ... más ... importante.- Steve tosió escupiendo sangre sobre la camisa de Danny. 

 


End file.
